Everything Can Change
by Wolfsong442
Summary: Even when you least expect it, everything you've ever known can change.
1. Chapter 1

**(( This is my very first Harry Potter story, and the first story that I have up on the internet, period. So...please read and review so I know what I'm doind right and wrong. Thanks!))**

**Chapter 1: Old Memories**

_Impenetrable darkness slowly faded into vision as fourteen year old Exonya Idriss opened her eyes. The sight of her familiar disheveled room greeted her as she slowly rose, the sound of her blaring alarm clock meeting her ears. Half asleep, she reached through the darkness to slam a hand upon the top of the screaming clock. By mere luck, she managed to hit the snooze button and mercifully, the clock ceased its infernal wailing._

_Yawning, she moved her gaze over to find the blocky numbers of the alarm clock. The glowing red digits blinked at her...five 'o clock AM. She turned her gaze away and shook her head, her body falling back down to rest against her soft bed again before she could even think about it. God. Why does school have to start so early? No sooner had her head hit the pillow than she heard her mother's voice, calling her from downstairs. Exonya sighed, reluctant to leave the security of her covers. The voice of her mother was more annoying than the wailing of the alarm clock. She almost wished that she hadn't shut the damn thing off. Then it came again._

"_Exonya Ranae Idriss! If you don't get down here in the next ten minutes, you're going to miss the bus!"_

_Exonya sighed, lifting herself out of bed. She rubbed her temple and called back to her mother, her voice stuffy and soft with sleep._

"_Fine mother ! I'm coming ! You don't have to scream at me !"_

†

I shot upward, my skin slick with sweat. I was breathing hard and hot tears were trickling down my face. Trembling, I passed my gaze over my current surroundings. There were rows and rows of four poster beds, most of their canopies closed and their occupants sound asleep. There was one in which the silk crimson cloth was wide open, the bed neatly made and completely empty. I knew who the usual occupant of this particular bed was...Hermione Granger.

Finally convinced that what was around me was real, I laid back down in my bed, not bothering, as I hadn't the night before, to draw together the canopy of my bed. At the moment, there was too much on my mind as I stared up at the crimson cloth above my head. I had another nightmare. Sure, they were peaceful enough, but I still considered the foul dreams nightmares. They were of my late mother and coming more and more frequently. I hated them with a passion. They never failed to inspire a reaction in my emotions.

As I stared up at the ceiling of my bed, my mind raced; the visions of the dream still fresh in my mind. Soon, I came to the realization that sleep wouldn't come, and lifted myself out of bed. Moving the covers aside, I stood, stepping free of their restraining grip. Walking over to my bedside table, I flipped on a small lamp and stared ahead as my reflection appeared in a mirror before me.

I hated the way that I looked, with dull brown hair that was slightly disheveled from sleep and a pale, freckled face pocked with pimples. The only thing about my face that I liked was my bright green eyes, which were now squinting back at me. Sighing and reaching down to the table, I picked up my glasses and slipped them over my eyes. The face in the mirror was even clearer now, to my distress, and I turned away, flipping the light off as I did.

Sighing, I walked away, wiping the wet tears out of my eyes as I moved towards the stairway. Even more than I hated my face, I hated my body. My skin was pale and freckled...not as much as my face, but freckled all the same, and I was chubby...more than chubby. I'm fat...fat and ugly, I thought miserably to myself as I descended the stairs. In all of my fourteen years, I had never had a boyfriend and no guys had ever shown interest in me. To most of them, I was just the fat girl who never spoke during class. I hated this distinction, but never said a word about it. I was deathly afraid of rejection and didn't speak to many people.

I barely noticed as I made my way across the common room to come to rest at a couch in front of the fireplace. The fire, was always kept roaring; it greeted me pleasantly as I sank down into the crimson velvet of the soft couch. I pulled my knees to my chest, staring blankly into the bright flames, which leaped and danced as if they didn't have a care in the world. I wished that my life was like that, but after the death of my mother, something broke inside. I lived at a foster home until my summons to Hogwarts came on my eleventh birthday. When I finally got to the school, I was amazed. I had always wished something like it existed somewhere, but people kept telling me to keep my head out of the clouds and concentrate on my work, but I couldn't. I had spent three full years at the school and no more than a handful of students in the entire school even knew or acknowledged my existence...and one of those broke me out of my thoughts now.

"Can't sleep either?" I moved my gaze over. Hermione Granger sat at the other end of the couch, her legs curled at her side. The other girl's hair was as neat (if you could really call Hermione's hair neat) and her clothing was unwrinkled. I doubted if Hermione had slept at all that night. I turned to gaze demurely into the fire, thoughts of my mother still fresh in my mind. I couldn't tell Hermione the truth. I didn't want any of my fellow Gryffindors thinking any less of me than they already do. I turned back to Hermione.

"I just have a lot on my mind. What's your excuse? I thought that you of all people would relish the beginning of the term."

Hermione gave a little chuckle, glancing at the fire just as I had, though she was silent for a little longer, and the small chuckle that had produced a grin in the girl, faded. Finally, she turned back, tears threatening to overcome her chocolate colored orbs. "Have you ever loved someone, but you were with someone else, and you didn't want to hurt him?"

I thought on her words, my own head spinning. Love. The word echoed through my mind almost every day, but I never dreamed of ever feeling that way about someone one day. I wasn't attractive enough for anyone to really care for. I stared down at the floor, my thoughts as thick as molasses in my mind. I shook my head slowly, looking back up at the other girl. "I really wish I could say so, but no...I-I-I've never really even had a boyfriend in my life."

As Hermione listened, I thought that I detected a hint of sympathy in her chocolate brown gaze, but it was only a flicker and it was gone after I blinked. Hermione bit her lip, turning back; her gaze found the roaring fire once again. "I'm not sure what I'm feeling...I love someone, though I'm not sure that he feels exactly the same way about me. Even if he did, I couldn't pursue a relationship. Technically, I'm dating Draco, and I really don't want to hurt him." Practically everyone in Hogwarts knew that Hermione Granger was dating Draco Malfoy, the platinum blonde haired bully from Slytherin. Towards the end of last year, Draco liked nothing more than making Hermione's life a living hell, but lately, he had been able to look past her "mudblood" heritage to his true feelings.

I really couldn't relate with Hermione's predicament, but I knew how to give advice. I gazed at Hermione, as if gauging her, and maybe I was. I spoke, my voice low and even; I didn't want her to reject my words. "Why don't you talk to Draco? I'm sure that it would hurt him a lot more to know that you aren't happy with being with him; probably even more angry that you believe you'd be happier with someone else. Its not fair to Draco to keep him believing that you are committed to him and unfair to you to be with someone whom you don't really love."

Hermione nodded, still not looking at me. She closed her eyes, leaning back in the couch. Her body sank into the soft velvet, and, for a long time, her eyes remained closed. After a full five minutes, she opened her eyes again and looked at me. As she did, there was a little happiness in her eyes, and tears were no longer visible. She spoke, her voice soft. "Thank you for talking with me. You know...It's hard to find someone to just listen to you, and even harder to find someone to tell you what to do when you don't know what to do," She tilted her head to the side now, "I've noticed you around before, but I don't know your name. I'm Hermione Granger."

I smiled softly, turning my gaze from her face to the floor. I looked up. "I know your name...in fact, I know most of the Gryffindor's names', though I doubt that anyone save the prefects and the head girl and boy know mine. I'm Exonya...Exonya Idriss."

"I like your name." At present, Hermione stood, fixing her gaze on me once more. "You've made me feel a lot better, Exonya. I think that I may be able to get some sleep now. Fancy coming with me? I'd say we could both get a little sleep."

I knew that I still wouldn't be able to sleep. I may have aided Hermione with her problem, but I still hadn't resolved mine. I still couldn't think of anything but my mother and how I hated myself so. I shook my head, my brown tresses waving with the movement. "No, I'm not really tired at the moment. I think I'll stay down here a little longer. Thanks for asking though."

Hermione frowned a bit, looking at me as if she didn't want to leave me out here by myself, but soon, she smiled and nodded. "Okay. Don't stay up too long. I know how much worrying about one thing can take a toll on you, especially if you don't sleep." She turned and disappeared upstairs. I stared at the darkness leading toward the dormitory for a little while, then I sank back into the couch, fresh tears creeping down my face. I didn't think that my life would ever get better.

†

"All attempts at separating them have failed, Lucius. I think that we should bring the boy here to face you himself."

Lucius Malfoy was seated in the corner, enshrouded in darkness. Only half of his face and his steely gray eyes were visible through the darkness, glancing up at the one speaking now. His eyes were momentarily filled with anger towards the man, a short, stately wizard with balding red hair and a strange glint always present in his pale blue gaze.

"That 'boy' is my son, Finney...don't refer to him in such a dismissive tone." Lucius snarled, causing Mallow Finney to cringe back from the angry words, as if each one were a drop of venom. Soon, however, Lucius' tone calmed slightly, and his anger towards Finney faded. "No. I don't want him to know that I'm behind his separation from the mudblood. I know a way to accomplish it without me getting involved directly. Go back to the school...find this girl...manipulate her thoughts. Get her to trust you."

He waved his wand in the air. A thin silver glow flowed from the tip. With a wicked grin on his pale face, he scribbled a name in the air, the light coming from the tip of it to form elegant letters in front of him.

**...Exonya Ranae Idriss...**

†

Draco Malfoy hadn't had a very good morning. No one had bothered to awaken him on time this morning, so he had been late for Transfiguration, which had gotten him detention with Professor McGonagall. He cursed his luck - if it had been Snape's class, then he would have gotten off easily, not even a slap on the wrist.

Now he was walking back from class and he had much on his mind. Usually he would have walked to class with Hermione, but as he has awoken late, he was on his way to their meeting spot to see if his girlfriend was there. He slowed down as he left the castle. The bright sunlight reflecting off of the still lake nearly blinded him, and he had to pause for a bit to adjust his eyes.

His eyes scanned the open courtyard, and finally, his eyes found the familiar face of Hermione. As soon as he laid his steely gray orbs upon her face, all of his worries seemed to float away. She was so graceful and beautiful. Finally, he realized that she was talking to someone. His eyes darted to the other girl.

She wasn't very tall, and was a bit fat. Her school robes proved that she was in Gryffindor with Hermione. His eyes traveled to her face. She wasn't especially attractive, with a round, pale face and not a very clear complexion. The thing about her that she noticed the most were her bright green eyes, which were now peering over at him through thin glasses.

Draco blushed violently as the girl noticed him staring at her and he jerked his eyes away, returning to the face of his girlfriend. Apparently, the girl hadn't told Hermione that he had been there for a while, because Hermione was just now noticing him. A large grin came upon her face and she motioned him over, her books balanced in one arm. Draco grinned back and made his way through the throng of people towards Hermione.

Finally close to her, he swept her up in his arms, knocking her books to the ground and pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, ignoring the girl, who was now looking at him with a slight smirk on her face. Hermione giggled into his mouth and pulled away, pushing her hands on his chest. "Not now...Draco. I want to introduce you to someone."

As soon as they were apart a bit, her hand traveled up to play with the platinum locks of his hair and the other hand went over to intertwine with his. Dislodging her hand from his hair, she turned back to the girl. Draco saw that she looked a little uncomfortable, like she was about to bolt at any moment. Hermione smiled and nodded to the girl.

"Draco...this is Exonya Idriss. Exonya, this is my boyfriend...Draco Malfoy."

"Well met." Exonya greeted Malfoy softly, nodding her head a bit. Draco thought he could see a bit of a blush in her pale cheeks, but he wasn't sure. _Oh well...is shouldn't matter to me. Even if I wasn't with Hermione; I wouldn't give someone like her a second glance._

Draco nodded curtly back to Exonya, then pulled his hand out of Hermione's, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned over and kissed her neck. Then with a slight shriek from Hermione, he raised her up off the ground and slung her over his shoulder, with her laughing about it the entire time. "Draco Malfoy! Put me down...now!"

Draco did, wrapping his hand in hers. Draco nodded again formally to Exonya. "Well, Miss Idriss, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll steal your friend away for a bit."

Exonya nodded, then grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her closer and whispering something into her ear. Hermione's happy grin faded suddenly and she nodded grimly, then she turned and Exonya let her arm go. She pulled at Draco's hand.

"Let's go Draco." Her voice was soft, and he couldn't detect any happiness at all. He glanced at Exonya and noticed that she held a similar expression. He frowned a bit but followed Hermione.

†

After my encounter with Draco and Hermione, I made my way back up to the Gryffindor common room, and ran into none other than Harry Potter. He came walking down the stairway as I was coming in. We both had a lot on out minds and he didn't notice me until we crashed into each other. I fell backwards and he offered a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully and brushed off my robes. I wasn't mad at Harry. I knew that the sixteen year old had a lot on his mind. Harry was a little distracted, but he smiled to me.

"Are you okay, Exonya?" His voice held genuine concern, but I could tell that he had other things on his mind, other things that were bothering him.

I nodded lightly, a little surprised that he knew my name, but then again, Harry had been the nicest guy that I knew, and when I thought about it, it wasn't that surprising at all. I didn't have time to think about this, however, for Harry wasn't finished. "Have you seen Ron or Hermione anywhere? Ron was gone when I woke up and I haven't seen Hermione all day."

I tilted my head to the side, then nodded, motion the way that I had just come. "Yeah...I saw her outside a few minutes ago with Draco."

Harry's eyes widened lightly, and his face colored a bit. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or if it was red with anger. Everyone knew that Harry had fancied Hermione...everyone but Hermione of course. She probably did when they were younger, and on some level, she probably still did, but when Harry never asked her out, Hermione took up Draco's offer, which caught her by surprise, and Harry even more. For a while after Hermione and Draco started going out, Harry waited. At first he was protective of his long time friend. He thought that Draco had some scheme lined up and the relationship wouldn't last very long, but when it showed signs of lasting longer than anyone thought it would, Harry accepted the fact and took up Cho Chang's offer. The two had been going out ever since. Everyone knew that Harry still liked Hermione a little bit, but Cho made him happy all the same.

Now he nodded a bit and turned around, and I turned around to. We backed away from each other. "Thanks Exonya." Then he turned and ran the way I had come. After a slight chuckle, I turned back around and made my way to the Fat Lady portrait that concealed the entrance to the Gryffindor wing of Hogwarts. I stopped at the portrait. The fat lady glanced down at me and sniffed, her prissy voice probably bit louder than she had intended.

"Password please."

I laughed lightly. Her voice sounded so funny...I answered the fat lady without hesitation.

"Buttermuffins."

The portrait swung open with a screech and the hole to the Gryffindor commons was revealed. I crawled inside and the picture slammed shut again. Sighing, I considered sitting in front of the fire again, but Fred and George Weasley were sitting with Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, showing off a few off new products for their future joke shop. There was a strange popping a fizzling going on and I wasn't exactly sure that I really wanted to know what the twins were testing out today. So, stepping over a younger girl, I made my way up towards the dormitory.

Surprisingly, there was no one upstairs as I made my way over to the bed; sighing lightly, I plopped myself onto the bed, gazing about in the dark when a voice sounded from behind me.

"Exonya Idriss?"

I immediately jumped up and whipped around, my wand instantly in my hand. I backed away. There was a man enshrouded in darkness beside my bed. He wasn't very tall, with a grey tweed suit and a vicious glint in pale blue eyes.

"This is the girl's dormitory!" I nearly shouted the words, my wand poised in the air. For some reason, I was too alarmed that there was a male in the girl's dormitory to let the fact sink in that the particular male in question wasn't a student at all, but a full grown man.

"Put your wand down, Exonya! I have a proposition for you." The man's voice was sincere, but I wasn't about to trust a total stranger who just snuck into my bedroom one night.

"Who are you?" I kept my wand up and ready in case the man tried anything.

He sighed lightly, lifting his hands in submission. "Mallow Finney. I've come to make you a proposition. I know how you feel about yourself and how you long for someone who will care for you."

As the man started listing off my deepest thoughts, I lowered the wand, more and more unsure about myself. "How did you know all of that?"

"I have my ways..." He sounded slightly exasperated. "...as I was saying, Miss Idriss. I think that my colleague and I can solve your problems...make you someone worth remembering...someone that everyone would want to be around."

I nearly dropped my wand. I have always wished that I could be remembered as someone other than 'that fat girl', and maybe that would come true today. In my weakness, I gave in. "How?"

"Just with a little magic." He pulled a wand out from under his robes. It was black and a little crooked at the end, but vicious red sparks fountained from the tip of it.

As soon as I saw the sparks, I took a step backwards, my wand raised once again. Mallow frowned, his face looking disgusted. His voice though, was low and even as he took a step away from me, lowering his wand. "Do you want this or not?"

"There are so many questions that I should be asking you!" I fumed "Will it hurt? What are you going to do? Why me? Do I have to pay you back?"

He sighed, lifting his wand and looking at it closely for a second before returning his steely blue gaze back to me. There was an almost genial smile on his face now. "I knew that you would have questions...I wouldn't expect anything less. All I ask right now is that you trust me."

I gazed steadily at him. I didn't want to trust him, and deep down I knew that I shouldn't, but my desire to be like everyone else was just too great. My body sagged as I lowered my wand and slowly nodded. "Okay."

"Excellent. You won't regret your cooperation, Miss Idriss." He took a step forward. I didn't want to see the malicious grin upon his face, so I kept my eyes lowered.

I felt a slight wave of air as the man raised his want over my head, then my skin tingled as sparks rained down over my entire body. Suddenly, I nearly gasped as my entire body became freezing cold, as if I had just plunged into an icy lake. Everything went numb, and I knew that I would fall if Mallow's magic wasn't holding me in the air. Then, mercifully, my mind slipped into that sublime oblivion called unconsciousness.


	2. Love Hurts

**Chapter Two: Love Hurts**

Hermione sighed, making her way back towards the castle. She and Draco had taken a walk along the lake, talking. Hermione was amazed at how much Draco had changed during the year. He was still rough, especially towards Harry and Ron, but she had seen the soft side in him and was slowly bringing it out. She still wasn't any closer to breaking up with him. She knew that it would be hard, but she really had no idea that it would be **_this _**hard. When she first went out with him, it wasn't out of love. She didn't think that she would ever love Draco Malfoy, but here she was, walking towards the castle, thoroughly angry with herself. She knew that she didn't love Draco, but she genuinely cared for him, and that's what made breaking up with him so damn hard.

Hermione was still deep in thought as she made her way inside, suddenly, someone ran up in front of her and the two collided head on. Hermione fell back with a cry, as did the one who ran into her. With her eyes closed, she was already getting up with an apology on her breath, when the other person grabbed her hand and helped her up. She opened her eyes to gaze straight into the emerald green gaze of Harry. Harry was blushing lightly, and Hermione knew that she was too when Harry let go of her hand and averted his gaze to the floor. She chuckled lightly, taking a step backward, a little uncomfortable so close to him.

Her voice came out softly, a little unsure. "Oh…hi Harry. Fancy running into you here." She meant that literally.

Harry glanced up, the blush in his face nearly gone. "Yeah…really. I was just looking for you. Exonya said that I could find you out here."

She smiled again. A few hours ago, she wouldn't even know who Harry was talking about…this got her thinking. If she didn't even know Exonya's name, then maybe there are other Gryffindors who she doesn't know…they might think badly of her. She didn't dwell on this though and looked up at Harry. "Yeah…I was out her with Draco…" Hermione stopped as she uttered her boyfriend's name. Harry's face went five shades redder than it was when they locked eyes and he suddenly looked away. He sure was subtle. She didn't bother finishing what she had been saying when Harry spoke again, looking up.

"How is Draco?" Hermione knew that Harry wasn't inquiring after his rival's welfare, but how he was as a beau. She decided to answer the former rather than the latter. Speaking about boyfriends and love around both Harry and Ron made Hermione slightly uncomfortable.

"Draco's fine. He was late for transfiguration this morning, so he got detention with…" Harry interrupted her rudely, his eyes burning with desperation.

"Oh Hermione! You know that's not what I was asking you. Please tell me that he's not good to you. Tell me that you don't really love him…please!"

She looked up at him, her eyes locked with his. She suddenly realized how close they were to each other and pulled away, growing a little angry with the boy who lived. "Harry! Don't say those things about Draco. He's a good boyfriend…sweet, attentive, helpful." She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed slightly. She could feel tears forming…old memories suddenly rushed to the surface. "You knew I was waiting for you, Harry! You knew that I loved you, but you didn't say a thing…. nothing! I didn't know if you felt the same was or not, you know how shy I am about those kind of things!" She was nearly yelling.

Harry was getting angry too…"Oh…you are shy about those things…but you had no problem shacking up with Draco, like a regular…" He stopped suddenly, a word on his tongue that he didn't quite get out.

Hermione was shooting needles at Harry with her eyes. She knew what he was about to say…it didn't matter that he stopped. "A regular what, Harry?" Her voice was soft and even…dangerous.

Harry growled, pushing Hermione out of the way. "Forget about it Hermione…I don't need this now."

Hermione shot around as Harry went past her; she called out to him, making him stop. He didn't turn as he listened to her. "You are so quick to start throwing about accusations, Harry! You were as quick to shack up with Cho as I to Draco, so don't start calling me anything!" She was yelling now, and didn't wait to see if he said anything. With tears blinding her eyes she whipped around, racing up the staircase. Hermione was too blinded by the tears to see the crowd that their little fight had brought together, and in the middle of it, also staring out at the word through teary eyes was Cho Chang.

†

Cho didn't want to be in the middle of any fight, but as Hermione had said those words, she knew that she suddenly was. She watched Hermione run up the stairs, and then she looked over to where Harry was. He hadn't turned around, but Cho knew that he had seen her over Hermione's shoulder. Wiping some tears from her face, she ran up to him, slowing as she neared him and walking slowly toward him, her voice low.

"Harry…I-I'm sorry if I made you two fight."

He didn't turn around for a while, but when he did, Cho saw that his eyes were slightly reddened, but when he smiled, she forgot all about that, lost in his face.

"It wasn't your fault, Cho. Hermione's just a little eccentric is all…I wouldn't worry about her."

She bit her lip, lowering her gaze to the tiled floor. "I still think that I should talk to her. Try to sort things out."

Harry nodded, but the smile faded. "That would be a good idea. You should go do that now…I need to be alone." With that, he leaned over, gave Cho a quick kiss on the cheek, and then he turned and walked away. Cho watched him for a while, then turned and hurried to try to catch up with Hermione before she made it to Gryffindor tower.

†

Harry was fuming as he made his way out to the lake. How could Hermione accuse him of doing the same thing she was? Then it dawned on him…he was. Harry slowed his frantic pace around the lake, his head lowered and body sagging a bit. The exact same thing… There was no difference in what Hermione was doing versus what Harry did.

Harry stopped, sitting down by the lake with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms draped over his knees. He wished that he hadn't accused Hermione like he did…she didn't do anything wrong. He was just so angry that she was going out with Draco instead of him. He didn't want to admit it though and stood up, brushing his clothes off, fully prepared to go apologize to Hermione when someone stepped in front of it.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Harry Potty." It was Draco Malfoy. Harry averted his gaze and suppressed a disgusted look. This was the last person he had wanted to run into right now.

"Shove off, Malfoy. I'm not in the bloody mood right now." He tried to walk around Malfoy, but it was clear the Draco wasn't going to let him off so easily.

"God, Potter. You're still upset that I'm with Hermione and you aren't." He knew that he had won some small victory. There was a gleam of triumph in his cool gray gaze.

Harry froze, anger boiling up in him. He felt like screaming at the little git, but instead, he worked to keep himself calm as he straightened up, staring Draco Malfoy straight in the eyes. "So? What if I am? Do you intend to do something about it, Draco?"

Draco froze, his mouth half opened. His eyes were wide, but he quickly got over his shock and narrowed them. He wasn't used to his prey fighting back. His gaze was venomous. He didn't say anything…there wasn't much that he could. He knew that he had been beaten, and he turned to retreat, but he wasn't done yet. Right when he was about to leave, he whipped back around, glaring angrily at Harry. "You just stay away from her. You hear, Potter. She doesn't need you complicating her life."

Harry growled, standing straight up, staring Malfoy down. "You _won't_ tell me who to hang around, Malfoy."

Draco cried out in frustration and fled, disappearing the way he had come. Harry stood there for a few moments, shaking his head. Then he remembered what he was going to do in the first place. Sighing, he walked back to the castle, fully intent on apologizing to Hermione.

†

Blinded by tears, Hermione barely noticed when she made it to the Fat Lady portrait. She stopped, nearly running headlong into it and collapsed, leaning against the picture and falling to the ground in a miserable heap, sobbing loudly. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they just kept returning, blinding her over and over again. She finally gave into them and sat there, crying.

"What's the matter dear?"

Hermione realized that she had awoken the Fat Lady. Wiping her eyes one final time, she moved her gaze up to find the face of the familiar woman. Hermione shook her head, wiping her eyes once more and shaking her head, sniffling a bit. "No…really I'm fine. I just need to sit here a bit alone."

The Fat Lady bit her lip. She really didn't want to wait up until Hermione sorted out her problems. "Could you please take…" She stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, looking into the face of a genial old woman from the adjacent painting. "Leave her be dear, can't you see that she needs some time?" The fat lady nodded and sighed, watching Hermione some before falling asleep again. If anyone needed her, she'd have to make a point not to be cross with them when they woke her up.

Hermione turned away from the fat lady, sighing and wrapping her arms around her knees. Didn't look up when she heard footsteps, but someone's voice caught her attention.

"Hermione?"

She knew that voice! She shot up, ready to yell at Cho Chang, but when she saw Cho's expression, she stopped, a hand half raised. Cho's gaze was filled with fear, and worry. Hermione could tell that the other girl was genuinely concerned about her well being. Hermione's severe expression softened and she slowly lowered her head, smiling a bit. "Oh…hi Cho. I'm sorry about what I said before."

Cho tilted her head to the side, and then shook it, fanning her raven colored tresses around her head. She sighed, taking a step closer to Hermione. "Don't worry about it. I know the feelings that you had for Harry before you went out with Draco. I had always hoped that you two would go out, but when you didn't, I saw how upset Harry was and decided that I would ask him out."

Hermione's eyes widened. "So…you don't love him?"

Cho shook her head again, lowering her gaze. "No…not in the beginning. But after a while, I think I started to care for him, more than any other guy since Cedric." Hermione prepared herself for the waterworks, but strangely, Cho didn't start crying when she uttered Cedric's name. Then Hermione understood…Cho felt the same way about Harry that Hermione felt about Draco.

She smiled softly, hugging Cho and taking a step back. "Thanks for talking with me, Cho. I needed it. Now I'm going to go up to my room to rest for a bit."

Cho smiled and turned. Hermione watched as she left the Gryffindor wing. Sighing, she rapped on the fat lady's portrait. The woman woke up mid-snore, and looked down at Hermione.

"Feeling better, dear?" With a soft nod from Hermione, the picture swung open and Hermione crawled through the passageway, touching the ground and brushing off her robes. She wanted to find Exonya. The girl wasn't in the common room, and it was only mid afternoon. Hermione mounted the staircase towards the girl's dormitory, hoping that she would find her friend up there. But when she got up there, and looked over to Exonya's bed, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Hermione heard Harry calling her from the bottom of the stairs, but she couldn't pull away from the person in her friend's bed.

**(( Hey guys...should I write any more to this story? I haven't gotten any reviews and am questioning my ability to write. Tell me what you think...please. I need some feedback, flaming is welcome...anything is. :) ))**


End file.
